farmers daughter
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: based on the song! bella moves and needs work. low and behold, she finds a flyer with the perfect thing. first song-fic thing so sorry if it sucks. / bellice. dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Dudes, this IS bellice. So… if you disagree, there is a back button.**

Well I heard he needed some help on the farm  
>Somebody with a truck and two strong arms<br>Not scared of dirt and willin' to work  
>till the sun goes down<br>So I pulled up and said I'm your man  
>I could start right now and we shook hands<br>He said the fence needs fixin',  
>the peaches need pickin'<br>And the cows need bringin round

Chorus:  
>I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs<br>and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog  
>So I cooled off in the creek<br>then it was back to work in the daggum heat  
>I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'<br>Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't  
>Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter<br>I caught glimpse of the farmer's daughter 

Chapter one

Okay, so I need a job. Big time. Ugh. I had just moved to South Carolina and, though I had a place and a truck, I needed a way to pay the rent. I decided to take a walk around town to look around and get use to the place.

As I passed a few different agricultural centers I saw a sign on a pole. Huh… I wonder what it is.

Need a farm hand. Only requirements are a truck and able to carry large loads.

Will get dirty, so be prepared.

Working all day.

Weekly pay.

Call Carlisle Cullen.

Under that was a bunch of slips with the phone number and address. I pulled off a slip and ran home. I could work on a farm. No biggy. I called the number when I got home and told him I could start today. He agreed and told me to come on over.

When I got to the home I found out that this was the largest farm I had ever seen. I walked up to the door of the house and knocked on the door. The door was answered by a man in his mid- thirties. "Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes. You here for the job?" He adjusted his collar and stood straighter.

"Indeed. My name is Bella Swan. I have a Chevy truck and I'll do what farm work you ask me to,"

"Good. I need you to start by fixing the fence. After that you need to pick the peach trees. Make sure those are ripe, now. After that, bring the cows 'round. I'll tell you the rest when you do that. Got it?"

"Yessir," I said, and then went straight to work. There were some wood planks by the fence, so I went into my truck, got my tools and started on the fence. It took three hours, but I finally finished the whole thing. I wiped my forehead and went to harvest the peaches. That alone took another few hours.

And so the work went on. I did everything from bringing in hay to feeding the pigs. Around noon I went to the creek to cool off. Once I had stood up again, I groaned when I realized that I had to get back to work. This job was a heck of a lot harder than I thought it would be. I began to run to get the tractor when I (surprise surprise) tripped, falling face first into the dirt. "Shit!" I yelled, getting up and continuing my journey.

_Maybe I should quit. Find something I'm better at._

Naw. I started this, and I'm gonna at least finish the first day.

So I headed back when the sun began to set. I knocked on the door once again and it was opened by Mr. Cullen. "Ah, Bella. Have you done what I asked?" He grinned, seeming to know something I didn't.

"Yessir. I just thought I would tell you-"

"Hey, daddy!" Came a bell-like voice from behind me, then a car door closed.

"Will you excuse me?" He said, and then walked around me to meet a young woman with short black hair and a light tan. The girl promptly jumped up and hugged him.

"Daddy! I missed you!" She smiled.

"Did you have fun in Florida?"

"Yeah!" She released him. "It was a great birthday present!"

"I'm glad you had fun. Oh, this is our new farm hand. Bella, this is my daughter, Alice," He turned and introduced us. I stepped off the porch to shake Alice's hand. _So this gorgeous creature has a name. _I thought. _Damn I love my job._

'Ten minutes ago you were ready to quit.' Came a reply from the rational part of my brain.

_Shut up._

Alice and I both let go at about the same time when her father said, "So, Bella, you were saying earlier?"

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I love the job. What time should I be here tomorrow?"

"Six am,"

"Yessir,"

I could have sworn Alice smiled.

**Okay, so this is my first semi song fic. This isn't the end! I shall continue this work… if you peeps wish it, that is. Give me feedback.**

**Don't own twilight. Nope. None of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again! I apologize for the lack of updating, but you gotta remember, im a teenager. I have school (ugh) and work. And… well, being the dork I am, I got injured… again. I think I could give Bella a run for her money. **

Quadore: I'm really glad. I didn't want to go exactly by the song, but I wanted to get the important things in there, too. =)

Passionate Romantic01: Thank you and you are very welcome!

im not single66: thank you!

ShadowCub: thank you. I heard it on the radio and this story popped into my head.

**I'd also like to thank all those who story alerted me, or favorited this, or anything else. Naming inlovetwilight, p3nguin, and fighter chick (the first three! 3)**

She was just gettin' home from Panama city  
>she was all tanned up and my kinda pretty<br>When her eyes met mine  
>I was thinkin that I would sure love my job<br>as the days got shorter our talks got longer  
>the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger<br>so we'd hop in the truck and get all tangled up  
>every chance we got <p>

**Don't own twilight, or bk, nor do I own the song.**

Getting to know her

My alarm started to sound at 5:00 am. No friggen way. Why the hell—

Oh. New job.

It took me another three seconds to remember why I was still working there. _Alice. _I smiled a little. As I got up my rational part of my brain started to tell me I was an idiot.

_You took a job because of a girl. What kind of _moron_ does that? What if it never works out? You met her yesterday! _YESTERDAY! _And now you're infatuated. _

But… I need a job, it pays well, and I have motivation… right?

_Just… don't make a fool of yourself, okay?_

Yeah, good luck with that.

By this time I was showered, dressed, and walking out of the house to my truck. 5:30. That gave me time to stop and get some breakfast. …hmm… BK. BK would make good breakfast, right?

(After the um nom noms a.k.a BK breakfast)

I pulled into the Cullen drive way to see a figure sitting on the porch steps. Frowning and confused, I got out of my truck, pulled on my baseball cap, then walked to the porch. Once I was closer I saw that the figure on the porch was Alice Cullen. She wasn't looking up, so I cleared my throat.

"Morning," I smiled a little. She looked up at me, smiled (okay, I think my brain just broke), and jumped up.

"Hi!" She was wearing jeans and a white tank top, which was covered by a blue plaid shirt with a few buttons open.

My brain managed to form words. "So… are you always up this early?"

She shrugged, still smiling. "I told dad that I would give you your morning jobs so he could sleep. He's done a lot of the work around here with my brothers all gone," We started to walk to the barn as I looked down at her.

"May I ask where they are?"

"Well, my three brothers, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, use to help my dad out by fixing the barn and things like that, but Em is on his honeymoon, Jazz is in college, and Edward is a traveling piano player,"

"Wow. That's quite the family. I think I have heard of your bother, Edward's, work. Its good," I smiled at her. "So, what am I doing today?"

"Um… first, dad wants you to fix the barn roof. There is a hole in it. The shingles are one the side," I followed her to the side of the barn, indeed finding shingles, a ladder, and a bag to carry the shingles up. I told Alice I would be back and ran to get my tools. I have to admit, I was a bit proud of my truck. It was a red Chevy Silverado. Anyway, I grabbed my tools and jogged back to the barn, where Alice sat waiting patiently.

**APOV**

Bella walked back toward me… or rather, the barn… with a large toolbox in hand. She really did look… nice… in light colored blue jeans and a black tank top. Her arms were well muscled, but not gross, just toned…?

Wait! Stop staring Alice! Stop staring!

"Hey," She smiled at me. I smiled back at her and she looked at the ladder, grabbed some shingles, and started to make her way up the ladder. I watched, hoping she wouldn't get hurt.

**BPOV**

As I worked at replacing the shingles on the barn roof I listened to Alice as she talked about her family. I learned that her father had wanted to be a doctor, but his father had passed the farm to him. He quit school to take care of the farm. I also listened as she told me about her mother, Esme. She was a loving woman who was an excellent cook. Her brothers were all different. While Emmett was a bear of a man—and a jokester— her other two brothers were both leaner. Jasper was trying to become a psychiatrist. Edward I already knew about, so she didn't have much more to tell me.

In return I told her about myself. My mother had passed when I was sixteen, so I moved to forks, where I lived with my father, and the police chief, Charlie. By the time I had told her everything, I was done. I came down from the roof, looking up at the roof.

"That is the kind of job that would make my brothers jealous," Alice giggled.

"Good, that means all those days on the roof with my dad paid off. So," I looked at her, "What's next on the list?"

"Take care of the horses,"

I grinned. I loved horses. Never did learn to ride, though. "Race ya," I winked, then took off around the corner.

"Hey, no fair! You have longer legs!" She took off after me.

"All's fair in love and war!" I chuckled, but stopped when I felt arms wrap around my leg and I got a face full of dirt.

"You're right. It is," She giggled, getting up and running ahead. I chuckled, running after her, now.

**Ah, the beginning of a relationship. This verse will continue on to the next chapter, since I have to go take an exam. cl= hope you liked this update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Im back, finally. Had a brainfart with the story! Anyway, this one is dedicated to xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo, who happen to be the one that kicked my butt into shape (and gave me an idea). Anyway, here we go!**

Quadore: thanks!

ShadowCub: (=

Lynettecullen: sorry. I hope that this one will be longer. Lol, yeah.

Dsrtchck: thank you!

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: heehee, thanks XD

**okay, then, lets get to the chapter!**

Fire wood

I yawned and sat up in my truck. I grunted in pain, rubbing my neck. I checked my watch. 3:00 AM. "Shit, it's early," I groaned. I knew I needed to find a public restroom and freshen up, so I got up, yawned again, and started my truck.

It had been two months since I had started working at the farm. Two weeks ago Victoria, my land lord, demanded the rent early. Rent I didn't have yet. Yeah, so I got evicted. Hence, why I'm sleeping in my truck. I had thought about telling Alice, who had become a close friend (who I had… kinda… I have developed feeling for her), but didn't simply because I didn't want her to worry about me. Fun days, right? Ugh, okay… gas station…

Later…

I pulled into the Cullen driveway, parked, and got out. It was 4:47 and I just decided to get an early start to the day. I grabbed my tools and headed to the woods. It was fall and getting cold, meaning my biggest chore was cutting fire wood. I set down my tools by the barn and grabbed the ax, resting it against my shoulder before heading into the woods.

I found a nice sized tree further from the tree line and began to chop at it. It took me about another thirty minutes, but I was finally able to yell "TIMBER!" as the tree fell with a great THUD. I began cutting off the branches when I heard her.

"Bella? Why are you here to early?" Alice asked, wearing sweats and a over-large t-shirt. One half of her hair was meshed to her skull, while the other half was wild looking.

"I, uh, thought I would start work a little early," I said, breaking eye contact and shouldering the ax again. Her hand slipped into mine and she squeezed it.

"Come on, I know you better than that. You're either lying, or you're not telling me the whole truth. Now," She turned my head so my eyes met hers. "What are you holding back?" Her thumb traced my cheekbone and I sighed, knowing that her next move was a pout and I would not be able to hold up against it.

"I, uh, I've been evicted from my place. I didn't want you to worry," I whispered.

"Bells," She pouted at me. "You should have told me. Maybe Dad will let you stay in one of the spare rooms,"

"Ali, I don't want to be a bother," I said as I set the ax down.

She shook her head and hugged me, resting her head against my shoulder. "You are not going to be a bother. Sides, mom always cooks too much anyway, so you can help us eat it all," I returned her embrace, resting my cheek on top of her head.

"Thanks, Ali,"

"So, would it bug you too much if I stayed here while you worked?"

"Nope. Heck, you can use the stump as a chair. You sure you aren't too cold?"

"Naw, I'm good," She shivered.

"Lies," I chuckled, pulling away and removing my leather jacket. "Here, it'll keep you warm,"

"Bella, I cant…" I gave her a pointed look and she sighed and slipped it on. "You're crazy. Now all you have is a tank top on. You're gonna freeze,"

"Nah, I'm warm-blooded. I'll be fine," I shrugged, then picked up the ax and brought it down on a branch, cutting it clean off the trunk. Alice took a seat on the stump and watched me work. To be honest, I think I was showing off a little… I mean, the work was getting done a lot faster. When I had to spilt the wood, I set up another stump-like piece of wood for her to sit on and started using the other stump to split the wood.

"So, where have you been staying? And how long have you been homeless?" Alice asked after a time.

"Two weeks. I've been staying in my truck,"

"What? Bella…" She frowned at me.

"I know, I know, I should have told you,"

"Yes, you should have. I am not happy with you, Bells,"

"I know. I'm sorry, Al,"

"You better be," She scowled at me, but giggled when I kissed her cheek. "No getting your way out of this, missy,"

I shrugged. "It was worth a shot, right?"

"I guess so," She smiled and I leaned against the pile of wood I had created. It was late afternoon by this time. "I could go get your truck so we can bring this up to the house,"

"Go for it. The keys are in the right pocket of my jacket," She pulled them out and ran out of the woods. A few minutes later I heard the roar of my truck as she (quite skillfully) back the truck up toward me. She turned off the engine and hopped out. Dang, she looked hot.

"There you go,"

"Thanks," I grabbed an armful of wood and piled it into the bed of the truck, then repeating this until the bed was full. I shouldered the ax and we both got into the truck.

"Hey, Bells," Alice said, turning her head to look at me. "Just so you know, you look really hot when you use an ax. Like… just… yeah," She blushed at the end and I smirked.

"Thanks. You look hot in my jacket,"

"Thanks,"

**Well well, there you are. Um, so far, this is all I got. A quick little chapter until I figure out how to get these two together. Im thinking on-the-roof-star-gazing scene, but idk. Review! Cuz I 3 'em!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeey. I've finally got an idea for this story. ^^ this last month or so my hopeless romantic is on a rampage… (one of you knows what I mean…^_-) so, this is what came to my head!**

Lynettecullen: glad you like it. *snort* uh… well then… that would be… really funny.

ShadowCub: you've got the same ideas I do. *smile*

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: *chuckle* I'm very much glad that I was able to not only surprise you, but make you happy as well. *anime sweat drop* yeah, you kicked my butt… as you tend to… *wink* yep, Bella chopping wood. Lol, I use to have to do that, so let me tell you, it's pretty tiring work. *grin* and the closer to Alice thing, that was my plan. ^^

dsrtchck: Alice got out of bed and went to search for Bells. ^^ there you go.

trang-a-lang: I try to get some cute chapters once in a while. This one is my wind down story. (=

Firepaw15: thank you. (-=

tibbet00: yerp. Rich girl falling for the farmhand… that was always one of the ways I pictured them getting together. ^^ sorry the chapters are so short.

Guerrilla Warfare: *grin* thanks. Lol, Ima typen… and Ali with a tan… *pictures it* yeah, I guess you have seen just about everything.

twilightlover4evr: I'm glad you like it.

we were down by the river all night long  
>when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home<br>and draggin my butt to work  
>with the smell of her perfume on my shirt<br>I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind  
>with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine<br>Just when I thought it couldnt get no hotter  
>I fell in love with the farmer's daughter<p>

Sleeping under the stars

APOV

Bella walked down the stairs, her hair still wet from her shower. It had been a month and a half since she had moved in and last night she had knocked on my door nervously.

_I opened my door, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. Bella stood before me in boxers and a white tank top, gripping her left bicep with her right hand. "Hey, Bella,"_

"_Hey. Um… I was wondering…" She bit her lip. "Are you free tomorrow night?"_

"_Yeah… why?" I furrowed my brow. _

"_Well… I was wondering… do you… I mean… would you…" She exhaled deeply. "Would you like to do on a date with me?"_

_I raised my eyebrows, too shocked to answer. She took my silence as a bad thing and began to backtrack. "Well, I mean, you don't have to. I didn't expect you to say yes, so it's completely understandable that you wouldnt__—__"_

"_Bella…"_

"_Want to go with me and…"_

"_Bella."_

"_You really don't have to go…"_

_I placed my finger over her lips. "Bella!"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I would love to go, you silly. What time?"_

"_For real?" she mumbled against my lips. I nodded. "We can go at five. You're dad said I would end early."_

_I released her lips. "Now, was that so hard, Lumberjack?"_

_She chuckled at the nickname I had given her after finding her chopping wood. "Naw. Not too hard… just scary."_

"_Pssh! I'm not that scary!" I laughed and she laughed with me._

"Hey, Lumberjack." I smiled at her as she began making hot chocolate. She refused to drink coffee in the morning, or ever, for that matter.

"Hey, Ali. Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

She pulled her list off of the fridge and began to read it. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. It was kinda cute.

"What's the matter?"

"He said 'go horseback riding with Alice, and then go to the lake. Have fun,'"

"He gave you the day off?" I smiled.

"Yep. Told me to spend it with you." She looked up at me. "Am I really that obvious?"

I smiled. "Yeah… pretty much."

"Mm. Welp, I'm ready when you are."

I grinned and finished eating, then got dressed.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

The sun was setting, but neither of us had any intention of going back. Not yet. Bella rolled a blanket out in the bed of her truck. I giggled. "Prepared much?"

She chuckled. "You have to remember, I use to live in my truck."

"True."

She offered her hand, helping me into the truck and we lay down. She began pointing out constilations and I rested my head on my shoulder.

"There's Taurus." She pointed to a bright cluster of stars. "And over there is Orion. He's a hunter."

"Hey, Bella?" I asked, turning my head to the side and up to look at her. She looked down at me, smiling.

"Yeah, Ali?"

I bit my lip, noticing how close her lips were to mine. I closed the small distance and lightly touched my lips to hers. Her eyes widened, but as I pulled away she had a goofy grin on her face. "Ali…"

"Sorry… I should have asked befomf!" she cut me off with a gentle, but insistent kiss. I felt my eyes closing on their own accord and kissed Bella back, tangling my hand in her hair. She placed on hand on the small of my back and the other between my shoulder blades, pulling me closer. I moaned.

Yeah. I doubt we were going home today.

**So… this one was short. Sorry about that. But what do you think? Bella finally made a move… then Alice made a move… yep. Our girls finally did it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy this one. It may be short, but you meet the family. (wink) -Ivory_league**

Family reunion

"Ali… Ali, wake up, Darlin."

Bella was trying to get me up, but I didn't want to move. I was comfortable. By that I mean I was laying pretty much on top of Bella. She didn't mind. Nothing happened last night. Hence, the fact that we were both fully clothed. Well… there was much making out, but… you know.

"Ali, I would rather be on your dad's good side. If he wakes up and we aren't there…"

I groaned and buried my face in her neck. She chuckled.

"That's progress. I swear, how is it you get up at the same time as me?"

"I have seven alarms…"

"She speaks!" She laughed, picking me up bridal style. "Come on, Hun. We gotta go. You can sleep on the way."

I nodded, falling back to sleep in her arms.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

I woke up long enough to get through the door and up the stairs. Dad had fallen asleep in his armchair. His gun was in front of him and Bella gulped. I whispered, "He always cleans his gun on Friday nights." She relaxed and once I was in my room she went to start her work day.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

BPOV

I was on the Cullen's tractor, plowing the fields, when I realized that my shirt still smelled like Alice. Oh, man… jeeze, I was still grinning like a damn fool. But… I mean… I just spent my entire night with ALICE CULLEN. I wanted to shout it to the world, but that would be a bit dramatic, so… I'll settle for grinning. Yeah. Grinning.

A little before lunch time I noticed a few expensive cars pulling into the driveway. Hmm. I wonder what's up. I shrugged and went on with my work. When the sun was setting I headed back to the house and Alice ran out and hugged me, smiling. I grinned and hugged her back, whispering "Hey, beautiful."

She blushed and looked around. I looked around, too, and saw nothing but the cars. I looked back at her and she stood on her tip toes, pulling my face down. Oh… that's what she was doing.

The door banged open and we both jumped. Mr. Cullen stood there, chuckling at our nervous faces. He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and smiled. "When you two are done come in and meet the family, Bella. You and I will talk later." Once this was said he left, closing the door.

Alice sighed in relief and I hoped his smile was a good sign. I didn't have much time to think about that because Alice's lips connected with my own and I smiled, gladly kissing her back. She pulled away and giggled.

"We're having a family reunion. Come in and meet them." She was smiling and grabbed my hand. I was curious to meet the famous Cullen Clan, so I followed her inside.

Once inside everyone turned to us. I saw a large bear of a man first. Mostly because he was huge, but also because he scooped me up in a bear hug.

"You must be Bella!" he boomed. I banged my fist against his chest.

"Chocking… not breathing!"

"Oh…" He set me down. "Sorry."

"Sokay. Yeah, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you all." I smiled, straightening up. I noticed three more new males. One had honey blonde hair that wasn't wavy, but not curly either. He had toned arms, but the muscle was lean, not beefy like the bear of a man. Who was that guy anyway? I'd say the bear was Emmett. The blonde was Jasper, seeing as he was the only blonde male, just as Alice said. The second man was taller, with red-ish bronze-ish hair. It was defying gravity and I knew this was Edward. The third was sitting by Edward and had his arm around his shoulders. He had almost white hair, though he was clearly young, and kind features. There were two women as well. One was as tall as me with long blonde hair, steely grey eyes and a cautious face. The other stood near Jasper and had black hair, dark skin, brown eyes and also held a cautious expression.

"Bella," Alice began, gesturing toward Jasper and began introductions. "This is my brother, Jasper. That's his wife, Leah. Over there is Edward and his boyfriend Leo. The big guy is Emmett and that's his wife, Rosalie." She smiled and pointed at me. "Everyone, this is Bella. She's the new… er… not so new farmhand and…" she looked at me and I nodded. She grinned and took my hand. "She's my girlfriend."

Edward chuckled. "It's about time you got someone, Ali. I mean, really."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and I smiled, leaning down to her ear. "Be careful about that tongue. You never know where it'll end up."

Her cheeks turned almost beet red and she hid her tongue once more. I smirked and turned to the rest. To say the least, I was surprised by the expressions around the room. Everyone but Rosalie was smiling at us and began to congratulate us. I got the impression that Rosalie didn't like me…

Everyone fell into easy conversation while Ms. Cullen ran in and out of the kitchen and dining room. Rosalie started talking about her dog, a young German Shepard. Alice briefly commented that she wished she had a dog. Hmm…

"Dinner's ready!" Ms. Cullen called. We all jumped up and gathered. I've never seen so many people organize that fast. When we were all situated we said grace and dug in. Esme was by far the best cook ever.

"So, Bella, what do you do? Like, your hobbies," Leah asked.

"Besides Ali-cat," Emmett added. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head while both Alice and I blushed four shades of red.

"W-well I ride horses, build things, play some guitar… I like to draw. Other than that… I don't know." I shrugged, smiling a little.

"Cool."

And so we spent most of the time getting to know each other. When dinner was over the fun part of the night came along.

"Well… what with Bella sleeping in the spare room we only have one extra room," Mr. Cullen stated.

"We're going to a hotel…" Rosalie explained. We all waved goodbye as they left.

"Bella can stay in my room while the family is here," Alice began, hopeful. Mr. Cullen looked at me and nodded slowly.

"As long as you two behave."

"Of course, sir."

"Trust me, Bella is nothing if not a gentleman," Alice giggled.

We all smiled and Alice leaned against me.

-xoxoxoxo-

Here we are. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm really sorry, guys. I'm just not up for it at the moment. However, I have read and love your reviews. Thank you all for them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love reviews from you this time. (smile)


	6. Chapter 6

We got married last spring  
>Woah and there ain't no better life for me<p>

I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs  
>and that summer suns got me sweatin' like a dog<br>so i cool off in the creek  
>and she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea<br>I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind  
>and I can't wait till its quitin' time<br>and just when i think it can't get no hotter  
>I come home to the farmer's daughter<p>

_Three years… three years we had been dating…_

I walked into the jewelry shop and started looking around. I had get to buy some new shirts, so I was wearing a tank top at the moment. The man behind the counter smiled.

"What are you looking for, miss?"

I bit my lip. "An engagement ring. Not too big… she doesn't like stuff like that… more like…"

"Something as beautiful as she is?"

I chuckled. "That's not possible. However, I do hope for the best I can get."

He thought a moment. "I have it." He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. "The top is encrusted with small rubies and diamonds, five caret. The band itself is white gold."

"Perfect. I'll take it."

-xoxoxoxo-

Alice had her arms wrapped around my waist as I guided our horse to the spot I had found before. It was a small clearing. It was filled with her favorite flowers and I prayed that she would say yes.

"Bell, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just… wait a moment."

Finally we arrived and I hopped down, helping her off the horse. She stared in awe around her. I smiled and held my hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

She giggled and we started dancing to our own beat, ending up in a peaceful silence. In a daring act for my clumsiness I spun her out and knelt on one knee, pulling the ring out. She froze, staring wide-eyed at the ring and then to my face. I bit my lip.

"Marie Alice Cullen… I love you more than I have ever loved another person. Will you do me the honor of being my bride?"

"Yes!" she yelled, grinning. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

I slipped the ring on her finger and we hugged, smiling.

-xoxoxoxo-

FIN! XD


End file.
